THE END OF THE LINE (CHANGED FROM THIS IS BAD REALLY BAD)
by NightWing2900
Summary: While out patrolling other islands someone shoots him and Toothless out of the air. Hiccup thinks that he can fight but they are prepared. Can the teens and Stoick save him before it is too late? I need a lot of good torture ideas for hiccup so if you have any send me a review or PM me. I have writers block that is why it is on hold. RATED M BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE NEAR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**I was out patroling the other islands with Toothless. Then this bola wrapped itself around Toothless's wings it was different than any other bola i've ever seen, instead of rope it was made out of really strong chain and it was way longer more complex than any bola Berk used. While wrapping around Toothless it pinned me down and it wrapped around me a few times, but the tightest part was my neck. I fought but it was too strong. I braced myself for the freezing cold water but it never came instead a really hard surface did and me a sandwich with Toothless, the floor and me in the middle. Oh everything hurt mostly because I had a more than 2,000 pound Night Fury on top of me. Who of which will not at all be moving any time soon. Right then I hear voices that I definitely recognized saying "Where are they? Did you even shoot em' down?" "Yes Alvin indeed we did." "Then where are they?" "There" He said pointing to hiccup and Toothless Alvin started freaking out because he could only see Toothless. But then he saw my hand and I knew that I had just let Alvin give me a free ticket to Valhalla and a ton of horrible Torture for not only me but toothless too. I felt so bad. How could i have let this happen. I SWEAR IF ALVIN EVEN PUTS A FINGER ON HIM I"LL KILL HIM MYSELF! Well if he doesnt kill me first.**

* * *

So what did you think GUESS WHAT I FINALLY FOND THIS LINE THING ;P


	2. Chapter 1 Oh No

**"He has been gone for days he should be back by now. He never stays out this long." "Astrid calm down Toothless is with him and also he has only been gone for one day." Well still he would usually tell us and this is Different i can feel something is wrong."**

* * *

 **Well,Well,Well Happy birthday to me,Happy birthday to me. "Alvin what should we do with them" "Leave them there but when we get to outcast island separate them and put him in our guest suite also make sure that he is bound up super tight."**

 **"Land Ho!"**

 **Right then I get blinded by the light after they flipped Toothless over and Out of nowhere a sharp pain comes right as they none to gently yank my arms out from under the chain then the rest of my body. They didn't have any rope and they had to leave the chains on Toothless, so what they did have was the worst most painful thing ever.**

 **They pulled my hands roughly behind my back and bound them tightly with thin hot rusted old wire then did the same with my legs. Threw me over their shoulder and i tried to pull away but it was useless i asked the outcast where he was taking me just to be answered by a slap to the face"**

 **"Alvin you know that they will come for me and when they do you'll be in big trouble."**

 **"Oh Hiccup I just can not wait." "Wait no one is"**

* * *

yay i did it I LOVE THIS LINE THING :P


	3. Chapter 2 THE TORTURE CHAMBER PART 1

**"We have to go and find him he has been gone to long. I am going to go find him with or without you guys if it is the last thing I do." "So are you coming or not?"**

 **"Find who?" asks Stoick**

 **he walks over to Fishlegs and he gives out "Oh you know Hiccup was out patroling other islands and is usually back within a day or two but he has been gone for days and Astrid was going to go and find him and we said that he has Toothless so he is probally fine."**

 **Stoick turned around and saw that Astrid as already gone. That made his worries worse and his motivation to go find Hiccup stronger because he knew that if the person who may or may have not taken Hiccup catches Astrid he'd use her against Hiccup to get him to do what he wants.**

 **Then Stoick shook his head to get him out of his thoughts. He knew that he was just being way to paranoid. Surely Hiccup is fine. He probally sat down at one of the farther neighboring islands to wait out the storm or is just patroling one of the really far outer groups of islands. When he does that it usually takes him three to four weeks or so.**

* * *

 **"Did you tie im' up good?" Alvin asks Savage "yes Alvin we did he is all ready for you."**

 **"Savage I want you to come with me just in case he refuses so you can get your men fast."**

 **"Ok boy there is two ways we can do this. We can do this the easy way or my way. If you ask me the second way is the most fun way but I will let you choose.**

 **Are you going to train me dragons or not?"**

 **"Alvin why did you even bother asking you know the answer and it is NO!**

 **"You'll regret not training them because my men need training in combat and we don't have many punching bags or dagger throwing targets around here so I guess they will just have to use you." Savage!" go and get your men and tell them to bring anything that they want to use to train but fist bring him to our guest suite do anything you want to him there but do not kill him or you will join him."**

* * *

 **He grabbed me by the wrists and picked me up while I kept kicking him in the chest which gave me a hard hit to the back of my head. He brought me to a room where he cuffed my hands in cuffs that were hanging from the ceiling and my ankles to ones in the ground to immobilize me and there was an iron winch that that he cranked which tightened the chains connected to the cuffs until they could not go any more. Then he tore off my tunic and said "One thing is for sure is that you are definently going to hate whats in store for you if you cause us any trouble you'll regret it."**

 **Once his men were in the room he started talking to them and then turned around and said**

 **If you still wont Talk you will get somethings happen that you never would of dreamed of happening to you.**

 **I mean his words did scare me a little but I was a Haddock and was not going down that easy. Then I was woken from my thoughts by a punch in the gut from Savage. It was so hard or im so tiny I threw up blood and it was not a second thought that Savage was not happy because he then slapped me across the face and called his men over.**

 **Then I knew it the TORTURE has begun.**

* * *

Finally done next chapter tonight i promise


	4. Chapter 3 THE TORTURE CHAMBER PART 2

**(MIDNIGHT CRICIS)**

 **(NIGHTMARE)**

 **"AAHHH!"**

 **"Rawwk"**

 **"Stormfly, that was horrible,what if that is actually happening to him,what if its to late,Stormfly we have to go find him now." While out looking for him she spots something in the water something silver and red. "Toothless's tail, Oh Gods, This is Bad, Really Bad. Come on Stormfly we have to fly back to berk right now to warn Stoick."**

 **On their way back to the edge to gather supplies a whirring sound came up from behind her and five arrows and two bolas came at her she didnt notice since she was fed up at looking at the sun rise all of a sudden she was woken from her thoughts with a blazing pain in her side,leg and right shoulder. Stormfly was all of a sudden not able to fly and a netty bola thingie wrapped itself around Stormfly. All Astrid felt was pain everywhere and a hard wooden surface under her. She could Make out voices and two that stood out super well to her. Heather!? But was again woken from her thoughts when Stormfly tried to growl and stand but just colapsed right on the arrow in Astrid's leg pushing it farther and all the way through her entire leg**

 **She screeched from the pain and Stormfly cooed to apoligize.**

 **"Shh girl ill be okay it just a scratch"**

 **Stormfly knew it wasn't but she cooed to let her know know that she understood.**

 **She screamed when this guy pulled her up with her bad arm and threw her to these other people waiting there.**

 **"Let Go Of Me! StormFly! Leave Her Alone You Monster!" Astrid said while struggling to get free to get to Stormfly.**

 **"Shut Up Brat Your Little Dragon and you will be on your seperate ways soon enough," the dragon hunter said as he pulled Astrid down to the bottom deck where he threw her in a cage and had his men cuff her hands to the shackles.**

 **"She's a feisty one she'll make great profit in the market for us," The Other men nodded in agreement**

 **"don't forget about her little precious dragon here nice sharp tips for our spears and arrows we'll be at Auction island in three days then the her dragon goes with her they'll make double"**

 **"Uh, sir we forgot to tell you there are others if you want just ask the girl. not that one the other one."**

 **"Fine first you guys get the arrows out of her"**

 **The men walked back into the cage where Astrid was she tried to back away but she went as far as she could. There were five men while one undid the shackles the others grabbed her legs so she couldn't move it didn't work once the shackles were gone she used her left arm and punched the guy in the face making him fall backwards and she forgot about the arrow in her leg since it was in so much pain eventually it went numb. When she stood up she ran a couple feet but the guy stopped her and pushed her to the ground she landed on her side pushing the arrow farther in to her skin and screamed.**

 **Once she was on the ground two of the men held down her legs and arms one off the men holding down her arms shoved a gag in her mouth so far she started to chokeand kept his hand there so it wouldn't come out. The other three men were discussing what they wanted to do with her wether it be causing her more pain or stopping it. And of course they chose the first one they sat down beside her and instead of taking the arrows out they shoved them in deeper even the one in her shoulder risking it piercing her heart. Then all at once yank them out while doing that breaking her leg and arm. Just to be even more gruesome they left her laying there screaming as they went to go and get one bucket of salt water each and one by one they dumped it on her.**

 **Astrid just couldn't hold the tears in any longer,she couldn't do anything about it She was beaten, They had won. Once they were done they pulled her up and this time shackled her wrists to the ceiling and just left her alone there in the dark hanging an hoping that someone any one would find her and finally end her suffering.**

 **There was nothing she could do but die as she thought of Hiccup And how she Failed him.**

 **" I failed you, i'm sorry Hiccup, I failed you."**

 **She whispered to herself as tears flooded down her cheeks and stuff clouded her mind, all was black**

* * *

YEAH Reveiw/pm me tell me what you think too dark, just right or not dark enough tell me if i made any mistakes who liked my retorical title


End file.
